Vignettes
by Aisuki
Summary: Just a compilation of random shorts that I find myself writing when inspired.
1. Arigatou

**(500 words)**

His eyes remind me of the stormy sky, hovering above our heads. A deep blue, shrouded in murky clouds of grey. Clouds that conceal hurt, and worry, and true emotions that he won't expose, lest he bring down our already desperate morale.

But I would never vocalize these thoughts, for fear of actually breaking down his barriers and seeing the true anguish in his skyclad, cobalt orbs. So I will remain silent again, denying what is painfully obvious.

He's torn up inside. And I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to lessen the great burden on his shoulders. We all know that his time is rapidly approaching. The whole of us, even Shippou and Kirara, can feel the heavy thickness that looms in the air around us. The threat of death and defeat.

I don't think I can live without him.

"Houshi-sama?" He stands in place, looking up to the sky and holding out an upturned palm, while he balances his staff between torso and arm. A solitary droplet falls from the sky and into his naked hand.

I try again. "Houshi-sama?"

This time, he turns his stormy eyes on me, gently smiling. "It's raining." And he brings his gaze back to the dark firmament, letting his expression slowly fade back into a small frown.

And then the heavens open and waterfalls cascade down, soaking us all to the very core. Inuyasha barks something about finding shelter in a cave, before scooping Kagome and Shippou up and darting toward the nearest opening within the rocky formations that lie ahead of us. Kirara transforms into her larger self, waiting for Houshi-sama and myself to climb on. But I just stand there, looking at Houshi-sama through hazy, wet eyelashes.

"Sango! Let's go!" He yells over the storm, offering me a helping hand. But I can only stare at dark, chocolate locks plastered to his crown, and the contours of his countenance, as the raindrops follow the perfect line of his cheek.

"Sango?" His eyes shine vibrantly, even in the dismal weather around us. A deafening crack of thunder jolts me from my trance and I latch onto his outstretched hand, pulling myself onto Kirara's back. He places me in front of him, my back to his chest, so that he can better hold onto the youkai beneath us. Or that's what he would say, in any case.

"Houshi-sama?" I murmur, leaning back into him and absorbing the warmth he seems to radiate. He looks at me in slight surprise when, instead of fisting my hands in Kirara's fur as usual, I clutch at the damp fabric of his outer robes.

"Hai, Sango?" He returns, just as softly.

I give him a wistful, dreamy smile. "Will you smile again? For me?"

His face breaks into a warm grin, one that travels all the way to his eyes and melts away the mist in his irises. And I just sigh in content, feeling his happiness seep into my heart.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama."


	2. Modern Pleasures

**(350 words)**

This is, without a doubt, the best feeling I've ever had. Well, maybe not. There was that one time when me and Kagome...

But, um, that's not the point. I was talking about _this_ feeling.

Yeah, this is wonderful. I remember how I once said that there was nothing good about Kagome's era, save for instant ramen. Oh, how wrong I was. The near scalding water drums down on my bare back, soothing aching muscles and restoring a sense of calm that I'm sure I haven't felt in a long while.

Kagome bangs on the door.

"Inuyasha! You've been in there for nearly half an hour!" She shouts over the cascading echoes of what must sound like a torrential downpour. "I'm giving you five minutes before I turn off the hot-water heater!"

I sigh, turning the knob as Kagome's shown me countless times before, and step out onto the cool linoleum. I flinch harshly, mourning the loss of the warm, comforting water and instinctively throw a white cloth around my waist to preserve my modesty.

I can't stop the smirk that spreads across my face in remembrance of the occasion when I had stepped out into Kagome's room, wearing nothing but suds.

But the smirk quickly fades when I also recall how Kagome had reacted— she'd thrown a wastepaper basket at my head. Ouch.

I fling open the door, releasing a pent-up cloud of steam that filters slowly into Kagome's room, which has got to be the girliest shade of pink I've ever seen, lemme tell you. She turns, eyes widening a fraction at my barely clothed self. Her cheeks flare, quickly turning crimson.

Of course, arrogant as I am, I don't say a word. I've got a better sense of self-preservation than you would think.

I can almost hear Miroku's badly stifled snort of amusement if I strain my ears hard enough.

"That was great... what was it called again?" I ask, looking around for another cloth to dry my hair with.

Kagome rolls her eyes. "A shower." And then she throws a fluffy, green towel at my head.


	3. Mama Knows Best

**(250 word)**

I love him desperately, of that I am sure.

But this comes as no surprise, does it? I suppose I've loved him for a while. I love the others as well, of course. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Kirara, Shippou-chan...

But what I feel for Inuyasha cannot compare.

It's like a fire— slowly consuming me from the inside, stealing my oxygen so that I struggle for breath. And, like a fire usually does, it crept up on me slowly. Gradually. Starting from smoke and sparks and then escalating into a full-blown inferno.

And, funny as it may be, Inuyasha has no idea.

But I'm not laughing.

Inuyasha loves me too, I think. He loves me, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan... and Kirara, also. Deny it as he might, he cares for all of us. He hurts when we hurt, though he may not show it. And it's because he loves us.

But there are different kinds of love, you know. There's the dedicated love that keeps you loyal, the love that causes you to protect and care for others, the love that keeps you kind, the love that turns you bitter, the love that consumes, and the love that breaks your heart.

Mama told me once that you could never love two people in the same way, no matter how hard you tried.

And that breaks _my_ heart.

Because Inuyasha loves Kikyou, too. In the same way that I wish he'd love me. And, as far as I know...

Mama has never been wrong.


	4. Arigatou: A Different Perspective

**(600 word)**

Something is wrong.

This is the conclusion I draw, after much meditation. For Kagome-sama's eyes have lost much of their distinctive sparkle, and I can see Inuyasha's frustration building more each day. We have not heard any rumors of Naraku for a long while now. The optimist in me would like to think that the evil youkai has finally met his demise, but the realist in me prevents such idealistic dreams.

And Sango. Sango looks at me with such pity these days. Chestnut orbs of compassion and kindness, and such a soft tone. It worries me, and I fear that my taijiya might have grown submissive after so much heartache. But wandering hands are still greeted with the sting of palm quickly meeting cheek, and I find that this calms me greatly.

My kazaana grows larger. Now, it has stolen nearly all the flesh of my right hand. It will be soon, I think. Maybe a few weeks or so before this dark void swallows me whole.

Perhaps this is why Sango's eyes have grown so affectionate...?

I cannot put any of them in danger, of course. That would be the utmost crime, and I would never forgive myself. In a little while, I shall say my goodbyes. Ask Inuyasha to seek retribution against Naraku for the curse he set upon my lineage, thank Kagome-sama for her companionship and unwavering support, and... and what of Sango? I think... might I...

Should I tell her I love her?

But no, I should not leave her with such a burden. I want her to be free to find happiness with another man. I should never wish for her to mourn me like she has done Kohaku.

"Houshi-sama?"

I do not move from my preoccupied stance, eyes turned toward dark firmament with palm up and staff between the crook of my arm and chest. A droplet of rain lands in my hand.

"Houshi-sama?" She asks again, and I turn and gift her with a gentle smile.

"It's raining." And the gods, perhaps upon hearing the words slide from my tongue, decide to open the sky, drenching us all in torrents of rain. Our hanyou companion shouts that there is a cave ahead, then snatches Kagome and Shippou and takes off for the mountainous terrain in the distance. Kirara changes into her larger counterpart and I climb on, extending a hand to Sango.

"Sango! Let's go!" I shout, but the taijiya only stares at me with those compassionate, chestnut eyes. "Sango?"

A rumble of thunder snaps her from her reverie and she grabs onto my hand, letting me help her up onto the youkai's back. I sit her in front of me, back to chest, and rest my shakujou across her lap.

She leans back into me, placing her head on my shoulder and her nose against my neck. Her hands grasp hold of my outer robe and she sighs, the warm breath hot on my throat, "Houshi-sama?"

Oh gods, don't tempt me. I could never hurt her, but please... don't let me love her and leave her. It would break her pretty heart, and the gods know that Sango has had more than her share of heartbreak.

"Hai, Sango?"

She smiles— a thoughtful, wonderful, distant expression that I am sure Sango has never shown another soul before.

"Will you smile again? For me?"

I do, thinking to myself that this is the very least I owe her. Then she sighs once more and burrows deeper into me, whispering,

"Thank you, Houshi-sama."

And I reply, even softer, wrapping an arm around her shivering form,

"You're welcome, Sango."


End file.
